the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Voices
"I know Shadepaw's here." "I don't see her." "Come out Shadepaw. Rowanpaw won't hurt you." "Violetpaw, she's not here." The Blurb Violetpaw and Shadepaw are sisters. They've been best friends forever, but things are changing. Shadepaw isn't there, and Violetpaw can't lie forever. But what happens when Violetpaw learns the truth about her sister? Will she be able to cope with the harsh reality upon her? Prologue "ReedClan! Retreat! Panicked and bloody cats fell back upon their camp. This battle had been thrown at them by BeechClan, and now they wondered if they would survive. In the midst of the war, a young she-cat looked around, desperate to find her father and sister. With her father deputy, he was an easy target for any cat. "Violetpaw!" The she-cat turned around, and spotted her sister, Shadepaw, running towards her. "Violetpaw, Nightstar needs cats to go into the thick of things." The black she-cat jestrued towards the heavy battle with her tail. Violetpaw shook her head, "No way! I'm not going. I can't die." Shadepaw mewed, "I'm not asking you to go. I'm going. I just needed to tell you... in case I don't come back." Violetpaw gawked at her sister, "You can't! I'd rather die than lose you! Besides, what would Hailstorm say? He's already lost Mintleaf!" Shadepaw winced, the painful memory of their lost mother hung above her. Finally, she sighed, "ReedClan has to win this battle. If BeechClan lives, they'll drive us out of the forest! And what's the life of one apprentice, compared the the survival of ReedClan?" Violetpaw stood speechless. She didn't want Shadepaw to go, but she didn't want BeechClan to win either. Finally she whispered, "You were always the brave one. Promise me you'll come back?" Shadepaw nodded, "I swear I will." Then she black she-cat turned around, and leaped into the thick fight. Please Shadepaw, Violetpaw thought, Please come back from this fight. As the fight carried on around her, Violetpaw fought, but no longer for her Clan, or even for herself. This was for Shadepaw. With fury in her eyes, she took down as many cats as she could, before falling into a dark abyss of nothingness. ~ "Violetpaw! Get up!" The brown she-cat shook herself awake, and shot up, "What? What's going on? Streamsplash lept backwards, "You're in the medicine den. I needed you to wake up." With that, she passed the young she-cat a small herbal mix, "This will help you. You were in shock after the battle." Violetpaw swallowed the mix, then mewed, "Did we win?" Streamsplash nodded, "BeechClan will think twice about driving us out." Then Violetpaw paused, "Where's Shadepaw?" Streamsplash mewed, "She was hurt more than you were. She's still recovering." The young apprentice lay down in her nest for awile, her head still in pain from the fight. But suddenly, a soft voice began in a whisper. "Don't worry Violetpaw. I will always be with you." Violetpaw moved her head, and the the ghost of her mother look at her. Then, she evaporated back into the air. Chapter One Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse